Fruity Kisses
by Haru No Uta
Summary: Summer with a sweat drenched Sanzo, a moaning and groaning Gojyo, a chilled juicy fruit and the determination to win... 5x3. Yaoi.


I'm late! I'm late! I'm late for the submission! ARRRRRRRRGH! *pulls hair*

Please just ignore me and go to the story.

But before that, I really got to thank J for her bunny...

3Q! *blows kisses*

* * *

Sanzo watched his bangs fluttered with each stroke of his paper fan. The little movement of air that was created gave only temporary relief to his face. Beads of perspiration still rolled down his temple like nobody's business. That, along with the increasing slipperiness in his armpits and the burning heat under his black top, added to his frustrations. He was regretting for passing his jeans this morning, now that he knew that having to endure the heat under the thick material would be way more comfortable than having his robe plastered to his legs.

Gojyo thought he had to use the last of his will to flip himself over from the already warmed spot he was lying prone on. The floor was quick in absorbing his body temperature. He cursed under his breath at the need to change his position so soon and mustered all his determination to roll over. A moan of satisfaction escaped from his lips as the skin on his back soaked up the coolness from the floor. The seductive sting made him spasm in pleasure, but it did not last long. He groaned loudly and again summoned enough strength to flip himself over onto a cooler spot.

Sanzo eyed from the corners of his eyes, the annoying 'object' laying on the floor beside his chair. The urge to smack his fan on the redhead or to drive his sandal into whichever part of the body was strong, but he had chosen to ignore it, as making extra movements would only cause him to become hotter. He would rather continue to fan his face than to bother himself about the noisy kappa.

Gojyo made another flip and moaned another moan. He was starting to get bored turning over and over just to cool himself. Staring at the ceiling, he sighed at the temporary relief on his back and worked his mind to get out of the boredom. He tilted his head up and saw an upside down priest lazily waving his paper fan in front of his face. An idea struck him. He sat up suddenly, startling the priest, and strolled out of their inn room whistling.

Sanzo wondered what the kappa was up to, but to maintain himself at the current bearable condition was more important than to bother about 'maybe he need to go to the toilet' and insignificant things like that. Just as he was blanking out his mind and concentrate on his dancing bangs, he thought he heard someone kicking on his door. He pretended that he did not hear that and kicking got louder each time. He reluctantly got up, dragging the wooden legs of his chair loudly on the floor, swearing under his breath and unwillingly moved towards the door.

Gojyo stood grinning at the doorway, carrying a large plate of sliced watermelons. He raised the plate to the blonde's eye level, showing off his prized findings from the kitchen, then went into the room and sat on the floor where he was laying on earlier. Putting the plate on the floor before him, he then looked up at the surprised blonde still standing at the door, "Want some?" and took a hearty bite off the juicy red fruit. He hummed in delight while chewing, did an exaggerated swallow and sighed loudly in satisfaction.

Sanzo nearly drooled at the sight of the redhead enjoying the fruit. He walked towards his chair, trying to show that he was uninterested but was really expecting a second offer. He went passed the plate of triangularly cut fruit and felt his mouth watering at the bright red flesh surrounded by gleaming ice cubes. He figured if the kappa had not extend the second offer by the time he reach his chair, he would knock the daylights out of him and have the whole plate of succulent fruit to himself.

Gojyo followed the swishing robe with an opened eye as it glided pass him. The corner of his lips curled upwards while he busily chewed on the crunchy watermelon, savouring the sweet juice that oozed with each bite. He swallowed the mouthful and smacked his lips loudly on purpose. He snickered before taking a deep breath and commented in a concerned tone, "You know, the floor would be a much cooler place to sit on."

Sanzo was silently counting down to the last three seconds before turning around to let the kappa eat his sandal when he heard the second offer he was waiting for. He turned and showed a reluctant face but the kappa was too preoccupied in gnawing on the remains of the whitish flesh and was not even looking at him. He stepped around and plopped down grouchily opposite his co-traveler. He reached for the biggest piece before the other could snatch it for the third helping.

Gojyo decided that he was not going to sit around and let the grouchy faced priest ruin his mood. He watched as the blonde spits out some black seeds after a mouthful. He arched an eyebrow at his own pool of seeds and smirked at his chances of winning, "Hey! Let's have a competition. We'll each eat as much watermelon as we can and whoever spits the most seeds wins." Knowing too well that his competitor was a slow eater, he could not think possibly that he would lose.

Sanzo turn and regarded the overconfident look on a smug face. His sensibilities told him to pay no attention to a low IQ-ed kappa but he was not one who would take a taunt lying down. He took another bite from the chilled fruit and heard the crunches in his mouth as he slowly chewed on it. Seriously considering if he should take up the stupid challenge from an unintelligent kappa, he glared at the cocksure grin, "What does the winner get?"

Gojyo could feel his grin getting wider, "The loser to be at his beck and call for three days." With such an attractive reward, he was not at all surprised when the blonde agreed. At his count to three, they started gobbling in reds and spitting out blacks. Slurping the juice on his wet fingers, he eyeballed their results. Having no time to think if he had misjudged the blonde or why he was having only a marginal lead; he sped up his chewing.

Sanzo frowned at his own pool of seeds. He glanced from the last two slices of fruit on the plate to the kappa and back to the plate. Swirling his tongue to separate the smooth seeds from their beds, he already had a plan to win. He had started on his final piece of watermelon a little behind his opponent but he was in no hurry. Slowly nibbling on the seedless tip, he watched as the redhead devoured the slice of fruit in two bites. Seizing the opportunity, he put down his slice and leaned forward in execution of his plan.

Gojyo stared wide eyed at the close up of a pair of unblinking amethyst eyes. He felt wet lips nibbling and sucking on his equally wet ones. He froze and his mind could not find the link to connect 'what was being done to him' to 'who was doing it to him'. He saw golden brows drew into a frown and felt something slippery probing his lips. His abilities to react had deserted him as he felt himself being grabbed by the back of his head. The eager tongue persisted.

Sanzo shifted forward and straddled on the other's lap. He combed his fingers through damp hair and furthered his quest. Impatience was getting into him. He started biting and pulling on the lower lip and slid in his tongue at the slightest available opening. His ventures were again halted by a sturdy row of teeth biting together. Not giving any chances to let his plans fail since he had carried it out this far, he ran the tip of his tongue over the slippery surface and licked on the gums and the insides of the lips.

Gojyo, regaining his senses, slid his hands up the leather covered torso and pulled it closer. He caught the incessant tongue with his teeth and gently suckled on it. He began exploring the curves on the leather, tracing along the angular shoulder bones and down the spinal grove. The urge to strip the piece off the blonde was hard to resist. The grinding of robe covered thighs on his bare ones almost gave him a hard on. His hands were on the firm bottom of the seemingly frail priest when they broke apart.

Sanzo almost went out of breath when he broke the kiss. His hands still held on to the redhead's shoulders. He was breathing heavily and observed that the kappa was not breathing any easier. Red eyes were boring into him for an answer to what had brought on the kiss. He almost broke into laughter, "You swallowed everything." Seeing that his remark had gotten a confused look in return, he pat on the kappa's shoulder and stood up, "I've won. Now clean up everything."

* * *

~End~

I can't help but wonder... how did I managed to name this piece of fic with that title...


End file.
